


Private Show

by Sarcastacnt



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastacnt/pseuds/Sarcastacnt
Summary: Roy has been watching Danny's live streams maybe a little too intently. What happens when Danny finds out?Takes place way back in 2015 during BOTS.
Relationships: Adore Delano | Danny Noriega/Bianca Del Rio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Private Show

A/n this sat for about 2 weeks cause I could not for the life of me come up with a title. This was also started as me wanting to practice writing smut. Yup. Not sorry about it. 

Have a wonderful holiday season with whatever and whoever you celebrate. If I don't post before the new year, let's all give 2020 a collective kick in the ass and hope for better things in 2021!  
Please enjoy!

Private Show  
Sarcastacnt 

~*~

2015 

Battle of the Seasons Tour

London, England 

Roy wasn’t sure when it started, not really. He knew that by the time the reunion was filmed he had developed a crush on one of his best friends. The only reason he remembered having feelings for Danny at the reunion was because of that fucking crush question. When Adore had answered in the negative, Roy felt disappointed and called on Bianca to come up with a joke to save face. 

Thankfully Roy was good at hiding his feelings and now, a full year after the reunion he still managed to keep them to himself. Well, he’d told Shane a year ago but he had been very drunk at the time. Shane had rolled his eyes and said something about kangaroos jumping good. 

At some point over the last year Danny had begun doing these live video chats with his fans. Roy had watched a few with mild interest, Danny chatting about whatever was on his mind was nothing new. It was just how Danny was, he had no filter and he very rarely thought before he spoke. Roy had almost stopped watching them until one night someone had asked Danny to dance. Maybe Danny had been a little more intoxicated than normal. Or maybe he had smoked too much weed. Whatever the case, not only had he danced but he had stripped down to just a black thong. Roy had watched with eyes wide, jaw slack and pants rapidly tightening. He was loathe to admit it, but when the stream ended Roy had been left sitting in his computer chair with his cock in hand and cum dripping all over his fist.

Since that first dancing video, Roy made a point to watch every single stream Danny put out. Any time he danced or stripped, Roy ended up getting off. Some nights when Danny was really feeling himself, the dances would take on a far more sexual energy then normal. Once Roy had managed to get off twice over the course of one particularly hot thirty minute stream (something he hadn’t been able to do since his 20's). All it had taken was Danny slowly sucking one, then two and finally started choking himself with three of his long fingers. Danny moaned when his fingers hit the back of his throat and made him gag. The moan he let out, that incredibly arousing moan was now seared into Roy’s mind. 

Roy knew it wasn’t a great idea to use his best friend's live streams as though they were his personal porn. It was hard to resist though, those streams turned Roy on more then anything pornhub had to offer. Maybe it was the fact that Roy knew Danny personally that made it so arousing, or maybe it was because of the crush he had on his best friend (probably the later). Whatever the case, it made sharing a bed way too exciting for Roy to sleep well if he slept at all. Since they were currently touring together for Battle of the Seasons, they ended up sharing a bed frequently. 

They were all given their own hotel rooms on those glorious nights they didn’t have to sleep on the bus. Though that didn’t stop Danny from climbing into Roy’s bed every chance he got. It had started when Danny claimed whoever was in the room next to his was having a screaming match. He had looked at Roy with those big green eyes and Roy had been helpless to do anything other then sigh and open the door. Since that first night, Danny’s excuses had gotten weaker but Roy always let him in. Danny would grin from ear to ear, strip down to his boxers and dive into bed. Having Danny’s nearly naked body pressed up against him at night was costing Roy more sleep then he could afford to lose. 

The first time Roy had woken up as the little spoon with Danny’s morning erection poking his ass, he had been more then a little tempted to roll over and suck Danny off. All he could think about was how Danny had happily choked himself with his fingers and how badly Roy wanted to shove his cock into Danny’s mouth. He wanted to hear, not to mention feel Danny moan around a mouthful of his cock. He managed to control himself however, settling for grinding his ass ever so slightly against Danny’s cock. Roy thought he was busted when Danny clutched his hip and started moving against Roy. He risked a glance over his shoulder only to find Danny still asleep. Allowing himself to enjoy the faux fucking for a few moments, Roy eventually moved away from Danny and went to finish himself off in the shower.

Danny discovering just what Roy was doing during his live streams was Roy’s biggest fear. He just had no idea how Danny would react if he found out. Danny was pretty (very) comfortable with his body so he probably wouldn’t be embarrassed but he might find the whole thing gross. Maybe even gross enough to either block Roy from joining any future streams or just flat out be done with Roy all together. The possibility of Danny no longer being a part of his life was something Roy wasn’t sure he could handle. So, Roy kept his new habit very much to himself. Not being good at all things technological (social media aside) he figured that as long as he remained silent in the chat, Danny wouldn’t even notice that he had been watching. 

Maybe Roy just needed to get laid. He should go out with Shane and actually bring back trade one night. The worry that he would end up saying Danny’s name at some point had kept Roy returning to his room alone for weeks. Besides, none of the other men could hold a candle to Danny and Roy wasn’t interested in fucking some random man when he could be cuddling in bed with the real thing.

That had to be what was going on, right? Just a need to get laid, combined with Danny’s strip teases. He just needed to get off and Danny’s streams were a convenient source of arousing material. He refused to believe that he was allowing this crush to interfere with his life. In reality Roy’s behaviour had made his crush very apparent to every other queen on the tour, Danny included.

~*~

Just because he played dumb when in drag did not mean that Danny was stupid. Far from it, he was far brighter then most people gave him credit for and was especially gifted when it came to reading people’s energy. He had known since at least the reunion that Roy had a crush on him. That was why he had hesitated before answering, he hadn’t wanted to hurt Roy. The truth was that at that moment he wasn’t sure how he felt. He had noticed right away how attractive Roy was and loved every part of him, even the 6am with no coffee part and that bitch was hateful.

Now Danny knew he absolutely liked Roy in a way that went beyond friendship. He had been hesitant to do anything about it because of how much he liked hooking up. At 25 he was growing tired of sleeping with people he didn’t know and would probably never see again. He hadn’t wanted to be with Roy if he couldn’t give the older man his whole self. As frightening as it sounded, Danny was ready to commit.

Danny, who was good with technology, always knew when Roy was watching one of his streams. He made a point to look for Roy’s name in the chat. The older queen never participated in the chat though, not even to throw shade. The little bubble with Bianca’s face in it let Danny know that Roy was watching. Whenever Danny knew Roy was there, he made sure to put on a show. The first time he had stripped down to his thong, his eyes had remained on that tiny icon of Roy’s face. As soon as he had logged off that night, Danny had gotten himself off while imagining that Roy had been in the same room as him. That the strip tease had been a private show, just for Roy. In Danny’s fantasy, Roy hadn’t been able to contain himself and had jumped Danny as soon as his thong hit the floor. 

That was how his evenings went almost every time he recorded a stream. Getting off to whatever images of Roy his brain could come up with. It was getting so bad in fact, that Danny never really watched porn anymore. All he wanted was to get off to thoughts of Roy. Danny knew he should probably feel guilty but he was almost positive that Roy was using his streams to get off. One night Danny had rushed to Roy’s room after a stream and found his friend flushed and slightly out of breath. Despite Roy’s baggy sweat pants, Danny hadn’t missed the older man’s semi hard cock or the look of pure want when he saw Danny. 

Danny wasn’t sure when his crush on Roy had begun but now that crush was turning into more. It was so silly! Both he and Roy were avoiding discussing their mutual attraction. Ducking around this fire that burned hotter and hotter every time they interacted.

Danny knew there was something there, all he had to do was get Roy to admit it. He snorted, easier said than done. He racked his brain, trying to come up with a way to force Roy into admitting what was going on between them. Or rather what had the potential to go on. A prank video he had seen recently popped into his head. They had used a simple app that had looked like Instagram but was really a two way call. Danny shivered at the thought of catching Roy in the act. He thought about watching Roy as he touched himself for Danny, because of Danny. The thought made Danny shiver and his pants tighten. He knew he had to make that happen and all he needed was five minutes with Roy’s laptop. With a smirk on his face, Danny jumped to his feet and nearly ran all the way to Roy’s hotel room. It was happening tonight, Danny was done with the teasing and the nights alone. 

~*~

“Hey B, can I borrow your laptop please? Mine's acting up.” Danny asked, after knocking and being allowed into Roy’s room. 

“Yeah of course, you know the password?” Roy asked as he handed Danny the computer. 

Danny nodded, “Yep!” he took the laptop, climbed onto Roy’s bed and quickly set his plan in motion. Thankfully this hotel had decent wifi so downloading the app wouldn’t take long. His tongue poked out the corner of his mouth as he worked.

The absent minded gesture caught Roy’s eye. He pulled his gaze from his phone and focused on Danny. Fuck did he ever look hot. His face was a study in concentration, hands moving over the keyboard so surely that Roy couldn’t help but wish Danny was touching him instead. Quickly shoving that thought aside, Roy wondered if Danny was planning on another stream tonight.

“You gonna strip for your mermaids again tonight?” Roy asked, somehow managing to keep his tone flat, as though he wasn’t overly interested in the answer. Which was most assuredly not the case.

Danny looked up at Roy and shut the laptop. He climbed to his feet and walked to the desk where Roy was watching him. Danny set the computer on the table and dropped a hand to Roy’s shoulder. “I’m putting on a special show in about an hour. You should watch.”

Roy shook his head, “Not tonight chola. I still have a tone of work to do.” He had emails to answer, planning his own show was a lot of work.

Danny lay his other hand on Roy’s shoulder and leaned forward until his mouth was beside Roy’s left ear. “Please B?” he whispered. “I promise it’ll be worth your time.” His breath was tickling Roy’s neck and the older queen squirmed in his seat. Danny was squirming as well, he felt almost drunk on everything that was Roy. The smell of his aftershave, the feel of his skin, the hitch in his breathing and the tiny noises Roy was making all working together to drive Danny insane.

“Adore…” Roy grimaced when his voice didn’t come out as stern as he’d hoped. 

Danny gently kissed Roy’s ear, followed by his neck. Danny thought for sure that Roy would have pushed him away by now but no, for some reason Roy seemed perfectly content to let Danny not only hug him but kiss him as well. Deciding to see just how far he could push his luck, Danny licked a hot stripe from the base of Roy’s neck up to his ear. Then he took the ear lobe in his mouth and nipped at it before soothing the reddened skin with his tongue. He started flicking his tongue behind Roy’s ear, searching for any sensitive spots. He must have found one, Roy let out a low groan and his eyes slid shut.

Roy shivered as Danny continued kissing his neck. The soft brush of his lips was forcing Roy to think about other places on his body he would very much like to feel Danny’s lips. “I just have a lot of work to do. Maybe next time?” Somehow he managed to keep his voice even, which was surprising considering how fast his heart was beating. Danny was now caressing his shoulders, chest and arms, all the while running slow, gentle kisses up and down his neck. 

“It would mean so much to me.” Danny let his tongue flick the soft skin behind Roy’s left ear. “Please? I’ll make it up to you.” He paused for a second before a mischievous grin spread across his face. “Oooh, is this one of those times when you want me to beg for it? Maybe call you daddy? Cause I can do that.”

Roy’s entire face went red. There was no way he would be able to control himself if Danny started calling him that. He sighed in defeat and gave in. “Fine. I’ll watch.”

Danny squealed and hugged Roy tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Yay! Thank you! You’re the best B!” 

Roy squirmed in Danny’s tight embrace, “Yeah, yeah, now get out. I gotta finish this if I’m gonna have time to watch.”

Danny nodded, “I gotta go get ready anyway! See you soon!” with a wave and a wink, Danny was gone. Roy let out a sigh, he really needed to learn how to say no to that silly chola.

~*~

One hour later, Roy sat in bed with his back up against the headboard and laptop open. He was in an old tee-shirt and boxers, since Danny had promised a ‘special’ show, Roy figured he’d be dancing. Hence the loose boxers and bottle of lube on the night stand.

Roy frowned and cocked his head to the side as he saw the “Instagram” app, the colours were just slightly off. He examined the app closely and noticed that the letters a and g were both backwards. Curiosity got the better of him and Roy quickly googled the app that was definitely not Instagram.

MIS COLOURED INSTAGRAM ICON

Suggested: Would you like to learn to type like a normal human person?

Roy narrowed his eyes at his surprisingly shady laptop. Below that unhelpful suggestion was the information Roy needed.

“Sneaky bastard.” He chucked to himself. Danny had switched the app with a two way calling one that was designed to look very similar to Instagram. If you weren’t looking closely it was easy to miss the differences. Roy wondered what Danny had planned that he only wanted Roy to see. He glanced over at the bottle of lube, debating if he should put it away. No, Danny had been flirting with him earlier, whatever this ‘special show was there was little doubt in Roy’s mind that he would need the lube. He decided to let Danny believe that the switch had worked, he would keep it to himself that he was aware of Danny’s plan.

With a few clicks, Roy had the app open and saw Danny was already online. As soon as Danny’s image came into focus, Roy’s mouth went dry and his cock twitched. 

Danny was kneeling on the bed, dressed in an old Pink Floyd tee-shirt and black thong. His dark brown hair was long enough to brush his shoulders now and Danny was running his hands through it while he licked his lips. 

“Why do you guys always wanna see me dance?” Danny chuckled as he started looking for a song. 

“Maybe cause they’re a bunch of thirsty bastards and you’re too sexy for your own good.” Roy mumbled, trying not to laugh as Danny addressed the nonexistent chat.

Danny snorted with laughter and his face went a little red. While he looked for a song to dance to, Danny chanced a glance at Roy. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Roy sitting in bed with the lube next to him. Danny bit his lip as he considered the implication of that tiny bottle. Fuccckk, how did Roy turn him on so much by just sitting in bed?

“Oh! This one! I haven’t heard this in forever!” Danny exclaimed as he clicked something on his laptop.

‘Ava Adore' by The Smashing Pumpkins began to play and Danny started to dance. He was still kneeling on the bed as he began to roll his hips. Danny smirked at the camera as he dragged his hands from his waist to tangle in his hair and back down again. With a wink he pulled up the bottom of his tee-shirt just a little, teasing Roy with a brief glimpse of the pale smooth skin covered with a light dusting of hair.

Roy groaned. Fuck, not even a minute in and he was ready to rip his boxers off and start masturbating. He couldn’t remember wanting anyone as badly as he wanted Danny. His desire had moved beyond simple want, he needed Danny, had to have him, to feel that ass when he was buried inside it, to feel those lips working his cock before painting Danny’s pretty face with cum. 

Danny noticed Roy’s wandering attention and frowned. He felt almost offended that Roy wasn’t giving his strip tease the attention Danny felt it deserved. Arching one eyebrow, Danny addressed the camera; “What could be more exciting than me?”

Roy snorted and tried not to laugh at Danny’s absolutely adorable frown. Poor Danny looked very serious but all Roy wanted to do was ruffle his hair or maybe pinch one of his cheeks. Roy shook his head and turned his attention back to the image of his best friend. “Not much chola, I’m already fucking hard.” 

“Good.” Danny said and he pulled off his shirt and smirked when Roy did the same. A low moan escaped Danny as he raked his eyes over Roy’s chest. With the shirt out of the way, Danny could now see the obvious tenting of Roy’s boxers. His mouth fell open and his tongue poked out the side mindlessly as he thought about tearing off those boring gray boxers and licking every last millimeter of Roy’s cock. Danny closed his eyes and shuddered, he wanted to taste Roy so fucking bad. 

Roy could almost feel Danny’s gaze burning his skin as the chola took in his shirtless form. He saw Danny’s cock twitch in his thong and groaned when he realised that it was all for him. Just taking his shirt off had Danny moaning and licking his lips. Fuck, Danny’s face was the personification of desire right now. Knowing now that Danny wanted him filled Roy with both pride and lust. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Roy gasped as he squeezed himself through his boxers. 

Danny grinned and felt himself blush at the compliment. He eyed Roy’s hand with envy, from what Danny could see it appeared all those jokes about being a ‘big top' were true. With a groan Danny began to thrust his hips as he moved to the music. “Mmm, are you as turned on as I am?”

Roy could only nod as he continued to stroke himself over top of his boxers. He groaned as he watched Danny move. Why the hell did the stupid chola have to be so fucking sexy?

Danny ran his hands up to his chest and began to play with his nipples. “I wish you were here with me. Wish my hands were yours. I need you daddy.” Danny closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as he pinched his nipples harder. 

“Fuck…” Roy breathed, his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. When he opened them again he watched Danny continue to play with his nipples. “Me too chola. I bet I could make you beg just by playing with your nipples.” Roy moved his hands to his own chest and gave a thorough demonstration of what he would like to do to Danny. “Fuck baby boy, I don’t know if you’ve ever looked better. All hard and begging, only for me.”

Danny traced the outline of his erection through the thong, teasing himself. Hearing Roy call him ‘baby boy’ made him groan. Roy couldn’t possibly know that yes, all of it was for him and him alone. Danny wanted to scream as he locked his eyes on Roy’s still contained cock. Even through the lap top camera, Danny could see the wet mark where pre cum was leaking from the tip. He shoved two fingers in his mouth and began thrusting them in and out until they were drenched, before trailing them down his body. 

“Mmm, your hands feel so good.” He said, imagining his hands were Roy’s. “I want you so badly.” He was staring right into Roy’s eyes now, wondering how long it would take before Roy figured out what was really going on. “Please daddy…” he whimpered as he squeezed his erection.

Roy couldn’t stop the noise that escaped him. “Fuck…Danny…” he groaned as he caressed himself through his boxers.

Danny let out a little moan as he saw Roy touch himself. “Will you touch yourself for me?” his voice was low and sounded like pure sin.

“Fuck me…”

Danny chucked, “Don’t I wish babe. Now do it, pull it out and touch yourself for me.” Danny commanded, as he began to toy with the waist band of his thong.

Roy didn’t immediately respond to Danny’s order, he wanted to take his time tonight. He’d fooled around over Skype before but this was so fucking different, so fucking good.

When he saw Roy wasn’t playing along, Danny frowned. He didn’t like it when he didn’t get his way. “I’m not gonna keep going until you do as you’re told.”

The harsh tone of his voice was doing something to Roy. His cock twitched, begging for attention. Roy gave in, he set his laptop aside and pulled off his boxers before setting the computer back on his thighs. 

Danny’s mouth went dry as he got a look at Roy’s erection. Sure, he had heard the rumors and Roy’s own jokes but the reality was something else. He wanted nothing more in that moment then to rush down the hall and wrap his lips around it.

“Mmm, you’re so big baby, so hard just for me.” Danny paused for a minute before deciding to really push his luck. “What would you do to me if you were here? Tell me.”

“Fuck…” Roy breathed. He ran through a list of fantasies in his mind before settling on the one that had consumed his mind the most often. 

“Fuck baby boy, I’d bend you over and fuck you hard. Make you call me daddy.”

Danny closed his eyes briefly at Roy’s words. Oh he’d call the older man daddy all he wanted. “Would you make me beg for it daddy? Or just give me what I want?”

Roy groaned at the use of ‘daddy’. “Depends on whether or not you’re a good boy for me. Hun chola? What would you be?”

“I wish you were here daddy, I’d be so good for you. Let you do anything you wanted to me.”

Roy watched Danny’s hand as he gripped himself with an expression of open jealousy on his face. Roy would have done terrible things in that moment to replace Danny’s hand with his. He looked back up into Danny’s eyes and groaned seeing how wide his pupils were blown. Danny’s long brown hair was a mess and his face was flushed. He looked fucking divine. Roy watched as Danny caressed his erection. 

“Anything hun? Hmm, in that case I’d start by sucking your cock until you fucking beg for more.” 

Danny groaned as Roy spoke. If this night didn’t end with Roy plowing Danny into the mattress he wasn’t sure he’d get over it. If Danny did end up alone tonight, Roy sucking his cock until he begged was what Danny would think about while he jerked off. Listening to Roy actually tell Danny what he wanted to do to him made him seriously consider the possibility of cumming from Roy’s voice alone. The arousal was obvious in his voice, which was deeper than Danny had ever heard it and it made Danny’s cock throb.

“I’d set you on the bed on all fours and eat your ass while fingering you until you were ready to take my cock. Then I’d make you suck my cock, force you to take all of it while I spank you. Listening to you gag while I pull your hair.” Roy kept his eyes on Danny.

The images Roy was providing Danny with were making him tremble. Danny absolutely loved rough oral sex, both giving and receiving. He looked at Roy’s hands and pictured them gripping his hair tightly while thrusting into Danny’s more then willing mouth. Between what Roy was saying and the way Danny was touching himself, he was getting close to his release. It really wouldn’t take much to finish but when he came tonight, he wanted it to be on Roy’s cock. So Danny decided to end the game or bring it to the next level, depending on how Roy took the reveal. He looked right at Roy and pulled off his thong, grasping his erection. 

Roy’s eyes went wide in shock at what Danny was doing. It occurred to Roy that Danny knew he was watching, Danny must want him to watch as he touched himself. Roy felt a possessive feeling over take him.

“Mmm please don’t stop Roy, let me watch you fuck yourself for me. Fuck, I need you so badly.” Danny closed his eyes and threw his head back as he stroked himself slowly. He opened his eyes again and made contact with those warm amber eyes he loved so much. “Please Roy, please I need you here. I want you so badly. Please come fuck me, I’ll be so good for you. I’ll let you do anything you want to me. Let me show you how good it could be. Please daddy.”

Suddenly he was faced with the possibility of getting to touch Danny the way he’d wanted to for months. Hell, forget possibility, Danny was literally begging for Roy to come fuck him. Roy kept turning Danny’s words over in his mind, ‘please Roy. I’ll be so good for you. Please daddy'. Fuck. Roy gripped his erection a little tighter, fuck. 

“No one else was watching, don’t worry, it was a private call. I need you Roy, please I’m so ready for you. If you want to finish this in person, you know where to find me.” With that Danny ended the call, leaving Roy alone with his fist still wrapped around his erection. 

“Fuck.” Roy cursed as he got to his feet and pulled on a pair of fluffy sweatpants. He picked up his tee-shirt and thought for a minute while he pulled it on. Danny was his best friend, maybe this was a bad idea. Before he could talk himself out of meeting up with Danny, the memory of the younger man masturbating and moaning Roy’s name came crashing back. Roy’s cock twitched hopefully. 

“Fuck it.” Roy grumbled. If Danny wanted to get fucked that badly, who was he to refuse?

~*~

Roy knocked on Danny’s door less than five minutes later. When Danny opened the door, Roy’s mouth went dry. Danny was standing there in just a towel slung low on his hips. The various patches of ink on Danny’s skin stood out against the pale flesh. Between the tattoos and long shaggy hair, Danny looked like the bad boy who was just looking for redemption in some shitty movie. Roy walked into the room, deliberately crowding Danny and forcing him to take a few steps back. 

“So, looks like your laptop is working just fine chola.”

Danny had the grace to blush, knowing he’d been caught. Before he could say anything, Roy turned the deadbolt, locking them both in.

The sound of the deadbolt engaging made Danny squirm. If Roy was locking the door behind him, it had to mean he was here for one reason. Danny had been half expecting Roy to show up and start yelling, enraged by Danny’s trick. Instead Roy was advancing on him like a predator, the kind Danny didn’t want to escape. 

Danny stood his ground, eyes locked on Roy’s face. As soon as the younger man was within arm’s reach, Roy wrapped one hand around the back of Danny’s head and the other grabbed Danny’s right hip. Roy hauled Danny to him until they were flush against each other. They stayed that way for a moment or two, gazes locked, faces centimeters apart and their breathing becoming ragged. Both could feel the other’s erection as Roy moved his hand from Danny’s hip to his ass and ground against him. Danny gasped and wrapped his arms around Roy’s neck before pulling his face the rest of the way to his. A groan escaped Danny as their lips crashed together.

Finally.

After months, if not years of hidden feelings and private fantasies, they were wrapped up in each other’s arms. Lips moved together as hands began exploring.

Danny moaned as Roy’s tongue came out to lick at his lips. Roy pulled Danny’s lower lip into his mouth, nipping and sucking it in turn. He couldn’t get enough, Danny was fucking addicting. The taste of him was driving Roy crazy, the feel of him compelled Roy to lower his hands and grab Danny’s ass. Roy groaned loudly as he uses his grip on Danny’s ass to bring them even closer.

Danny lowered his arms before wrapping both around Roy’s waist, lowering one hand to squeeze the older man’s ass. He gasped against Roy's lips when Roy raised the hand holding Danny’s ass to deliver a good smack. Determined not to be out done, Danny began rolling his hips against Roy’s, both men moaning at the friction.

Eventually, Roy pulled their lips apart and began to kiss Danny’s neck. Danny threaded his fingers through Roy’s hair, holding the older man against him as Roy moved down his neck, towards his chest.

Remembering the way Danny had moaned as he played with his nipples. Roy decided he needed to see for himself just how sensitive they were.

Reluctantly releasing Danny's ass, Roy started by lightly brushing his fingers over the raised nubs gently. Danny moaned and thrust against Roy, grinding his erection against Roy’s hip. Encouraged by Danny’s response, Roy pinched the younger man’s nipples just on the right side of rough. Danny gasped and his eyes shot open, he shivered and Roy smirked when he felt it.

“You’re so fucking sensitive baby boy, I could do this for hours. Want to see how close I could get you without ever touching your cock.”

Danny groaned and shook his head. “Please Roy! I need you! I need you to fill me until I scream! Oh, please daddy!”

Roy disregarded those tempting pleas (difficult as it was) and resumed his worship of Danny’s body. Dropping to his knees, Roy peeled off the towel and wasted no time before taking Danny’s erection into the slick heat of his mouth. As Roy ran his tongue all around Danny’s cock. The younger man let out a mess of curses and praise. He was so turned on he knew he wouldn’t last long. With great reluctance Danny spoke: “You need to stop B, I’m getting so close..!”

Roy looked up at him, “How do you want to cum love?”

Danny didn’t have to think about it. “On your cock. Please Roy? Let me cum on your cock tonight.”

Roy got to his feet and took in the man before him. “You’re so fucking beautiful, I’ve been wanting to fuck you for so long. Wanted to fill you with my cock ever since you started dancing in those live streams.” He said as he grasped Danny’s hips.

Danny nodded, groaning at Roy’s words. “I know baby. The streams when I danced were the only times you stayed online until the end. I used to get off afterwards, thinking about you touching yourself for me. It was so fucking hot knowing that you were getting off to me while I danced.”

Roy went a little red in the face but looked relieved. “I was so afraid you’d be angry about it, or just disgusted by the thought of what I had been doing. I felt so guilty but you’re so fucking gorgeous and I wanted you- I want you so badly, I couldn’t stop myself.”

Danny grinned, “I’m glad you didn’t stop.” He ran his hands down Roy’s chest, giving both nipples a pinch before he grabbed Roy’s cock in one hand and cupped his balls with the order. “Now, can we please stop talking about this and get to the part where you spank me and fuck me into the mattress?”

Roy chuckled, “Impatient, aren’t you?” A moan escaped him as Danny jerked him off a little faster.

Danny nodded and gave Roy a look that silently asked him how he wasn’t feeling the same way. “I’m so fucking ready for you B. I’ve been wanting you to fuck me since you laced me into that corset back on Drag Race. I remember hoping you’d used the laces to tie my hands behind my back.”

“I wanted to.” Roy confessed. “So badly. I remember having to talk myself out of bending you over that tiny table. Every chance I got back in the werkroom, I was staring at your ass. Imagining how good it would feel to fuck you the way you need to be fucked.” He reached down and grabbed Danny’s ass, giving it a slap just to hear Danny moan.

“Then do it, fuck me. I’m all yours.” Danny purred as he arched his back when another slap made him bite his lip in an attempt to muffle his cry of pleasure.

Roy moved to kiss Danny’s neck. “Don’t hold back, let me hear how much you want me baby boy. How absolutely desperate you are for me to touch you.”

Danny groaned loudly, “Get on the fucking bed Roy. I’m done waiting.” 

Managing to keep a straight face, Roy climbed onto the bed and lay down on his back, head among the half dozen pillows. He crossed his arms behind his head and watched as Danny climbed on the bed and began crawling towards him. 

Danny kept crawling until he was straddling Roy, his hands planted near Roy’s face. Danny looked down at Roy and smiled brightly before dropping his head down to kiss him. 

They kissed for a while, taking the time to explore each other’s mouths. Roy paid special attention to Danny’s bottom lip, making Danny whimper in pleasure when he gently bit down. 

It wasn’t long before Roy wanted more. He wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist and rolled them so he was now on top. He looked down at the beautiful man below him and began to kiss his way down Danny’s body. When Roy threw Danny’s legs over his shoulders, Danny let his head fall back and his eyes drift shut. 

They flew open again when instead of Roy sucking his cock, he felt a tongue circling his entrance. “Oh holy shit!” Danny cried out, his hands gripping the sheets tightly as he arched his back. 

Roy pulled back for a moment to let Danny get himself together before he began licking him with abandon. He pushed the tip of his tongue past the tight muscle and wiggled it before withdrawing to circle Danny’s entrance once more. Danny was thrashing and moaning as Roy repeatedly tongue fucked him. After some unknown amount of time passed, Roy snatched the lube off the night stand and coated his fingers. When Danny’s moans became incoherent noises, Roy reluctantly pulled his mouth from Danny and slowly inserted a finger instead. 

“Roy…” Danny gasped as Roy slowly started finger fucking him. Even with just one finger inside him, Danny felt amazing. “God yes Roy!”

Roy watched the younger man’s face, Danny’s eyes were shut tight and his mouth was hanging open. His cheeks were flushed and he looked like he was in ecstasy. Roy couldn’t help feel a little pride at what he had managed to reduce Danny to with just one finger. 

“More…give me more. “ 

Roy kissed Danny’s left thigh, “That’s not how we ask for things Daniel.” Roy gently sunk his teeth into Danny’s inner thigh. All the while moving his finger slowly in and out of Danny. The tip of his finger just barely hitting Danny’s prostate.

“Please! I need more, please Roy!” Danny begged as he looked down and caught Roy’s gaze. He reached down and cupped Roy’s cheek, “please daddy.” Danny said softly, his eyes filled with affectionate lust.

The way Danny was looking at him made something in Roy’s chest tighten. He climbed back up Danny and brought their foreheads together as he slid another finger into Danny and began making a scissoring motion. 

Somehow Danny managed to keep his eyes open as Roy fucked him. Their gazes locked together and Danny’s arms around Roy’s shoulders. He couldn’t take it anymore, fuck he needed Roy.

“Please Willow, I can’t take anymore,” Danny said with all sincerity. 

Roy nodded and grabbed the lube once more before positioning himself between Danny’s widely spread legs. As tempting as it was to flip Danny onto all fours and fuck him into the mattress, Roy needed to see his face. Wanted to watch as he came apart under Roy’s touch. Roy grasped his erection and teased the head against Danny’s entrance for a moment or two before slowly pushing inside.

Two almost identical long, low moans filled the room as Roy bottomed out. Roy grasped Danny’s hips tightly as he tried to get himself under control. Danny was so tight, so beautiful and Roy knew if he didn’t find a way to control himself, he wouldn’t last and this was one experience that he wanted to savour. “Fuck baby, you’re so tight, so hot, you feel so good.”

Danny pulled Roy’s face down to his and kissed him soundly. By the time they broke apart, Danny was ready. He began moving his hips up off the bed to meet Roy’s. “Fuck B, you’re so big, stretching me so good. Fuck!” Danny exclaimed as Roy began to move.

Slowly at first and gradually picking up the pace, Roy fucked Danny. He altered the angle just a little and when Danny let a high pitched whimper escape his mouth, Roy knew he had hit the spot. He concentrated his thrusts there, watching Danny writhe beneath him.

“Good boy, moan for me. Let me hear you.” Roy encouraged as he started to thrust harder. The whole bed was shaking, headboard bouncing off the wall with the force of his movements. Danny was squirming and moaning, his hips raising to meet Roy’s thrusts.

“So fucking good B… fucking me so good…” Danny said as he reached down to grab Roy’s ass. His finger nails digging into the soft flesh before he lifted one hand and slapped Roy.

Roy groaned when Danny’s hand crashed down on him. He buried his face in Danny’s neck and bit him. “Do it again.” Roy demanded, spanking was something he was normally on the doing side of. Feeling Danny spank him however, while he was buried inside the younger man was making Roy reconsider his thoughts on the subject.

Danny couldn’t stop a smirk from gracing his face as he slapped Roy a little harder this time. When Roy moaned, Danny did it again. 

With every strike of Danny’s palm, Roy’s thrusting became more forceful and wild. Gone were the slow, controlled movements. Replaced by a frantic pace as Roy began to chase his release. 

As Roy fucked into him harder, Danny moved his hands to grab Roy’s shoulders. Unable to keep up with his movements, Danny was now just barely holding on. His hands kept slipping due to the sweat that made their bodies slick. 

Roy reached between them and grabbed Danny’s cock, stroking him frantically. He was close and was trying to bring Danny with him. 

Danny felt his whole body start to shake, “B I’m gonna-!” he was cut off as Roy pressed their lips back together. Danny was the one to break the kiss as the tight coil of pleasure deep within him finally snapped. He arched under Roy as his orgasm washed over him, spots of light flashing behind his tightly shut eyelids. Danny moaned against Roy’s lips as the older man followed Danny over the edge. Filling Danny as he came.

It took several minutes before their heart rates slowed back to normal. Roy moved his mouth back to Danny’s, kissing him lazily as he pulled out.

Danny groaned at the loss, squirming a little as he felt a combination of lube and cum dripping out of him. 

“Don’t move.” Roy said as he went to the washroom to grab a towel.

After they were both more or less clean, they were laying in bed, Danny with his head on Roy’s chest. Roy was idly playing with Danny’s hair.

“That was really fuckin' hot B.” Danny said with a laugh, “Like really, really fuckin' hot.”

Roy chuckled and wrapped the arm around Danny’s torso a little tighter. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Danny sat up and turned to look at Roy, “Didn’t you?”

Roy pushed some hair away from Danny’s face, “Of course I did chola. I was worried for a minute there that googled the wrong app and you had whipped your dick you in front of hundreds of people.”

Danny snorted, “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

They both laughed and chatted until they could no longer keep their eyes open. Just before he closed his eyes, Roy noticed that Danny’s laptop was still open. The screen was dark however, so he didn’t bother to mention it as he curled himself around Danny and fell asleep.

~*~

30 minutes ago…

Back in Roy’s hotel room, the Brians were sitting on the bed watching the show while munching on popcorn. No one was sure where they had found the giant red and white stripped bucket of popcorn and they didn’t volunteer the information. They also managed to dodge the question of just how they managed to get into Roy’s room. Although Katya was probably the one who got them in. 

“You owe me 50$ Tracy Martel.” Katya said around a mouthful of popcorn.

Trixie huffed dramatically and crossed her arms under her over stuffed bra. “I never thought in a million years that Bianca would relax enough to finally fuck Adore.”

“But she did mother.”

“AAAHH! Not Maureen!!”

~*~The End~*~


End file.
